


Broad-Shouldered Beasts

by garrideb



Category: Nerve (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Social Media, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Vee hoped that playing an online game of dares would make her more brave. She had no idea how far that bravery would take her.This fanvid was first aired at the WisCon Vid Party in May of 2017.





	Broad-Shouldered Beasts

Also available on [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/58127.html) | [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/161307219298/further-notes-available-on-dreamwidth-ao3-this)

Watch on YouTube (subtitles available):

or watch on Vimeo (password is _nerve_ ):


End file.
